Born to Die
by Willow Onyx
Summary: "He wants us beat, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience...He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants monuments built in the sky with his name plastered..." -Tony Stark; from 2012's The Avengers. [Hopefully the story's even HALF as interesting as I'm hoping it'll be.] Eventual SamxOFC; Castiel/adopted-"human"-daughter!OFC


_Feet don't fail me now,_

 _Take me to the finish line,_

 _Oh my heart it breaks, every step that I take,_

 _But I'm hoping at the gates, they'll tell me that you're mine..._

-Born to Die; **from Lana Del Rey**

* * *

Should anyone ask about the union between a human and angel, the answer would be various reasons as to why the union would be considered unholy. At least, that would be an angel's answer. Should the union spawn a child, a Nephilim, it would be even more catastrophic. Nephilim were forbidden, according to Heaven's highest officials. Should one be born, they had to exterminated immediately. As for the abomination's mother, who was always human, it was common knowledge that she'd die in childbirth, regardless of how powerful the angelic parent was. One reason out of many for Nephilim being so dangerous was because they were basically humans given the power of angelic grace. As if humans alone weren't dangerous enough, throw in grace and they're basically running _mad_ with power. That was one of the reasons why Heaven wanted them killed. Another reason was because, in reality, the human/angel genetics made them stronger than full-blooded angels, once the Nephilim grew into their powers that is. It would be considered a rarity, for a Nephilim to escape Heaven's radar.

Cambions, on the other hand, were considered just as dangerous as their angelic counterparts. Cambions were the unholy unions of humans and demons. Just like Nephilim, should a half-demon be born, they'd have to be eliminated immediately. It seemed however, that, unlike a human woman birthing a Nephilim, the mother-to-be typically didn't die in childbirth when it came to Cambions. Unfortunately, half-demons were seen to be just as powerful, if not more so, than angels, and their power would increase upon the release of Lucifer from his Cage. Thankfully, though, it seemed like the fallen angel wouldn't be escaping any time soon. Regardless of Lucifer's release from his Cage, that didn't lessen the fact that half-demons were still dangerous. A Cambion's power was determined by their demonic father, which could be even more life threatening should the demonic parent be extremely powerful. Nephilim were the same way. If an angelic parent were extremely powerful, the Nephilim would be powerful, as well. Thankfully, though, half-demons were a rarity. One would pop up every now and again, but not often enough to cause Heaven any concern.

But one question that Heaven didn't even consider asking was how could they handle a union between an angel and a demon? Especially one that resulted in a child? The idea alone seemed so impossible, so _ridiculous_ , that Heaven may have never considered it happening. Why would an angel and a demon want to be intimate? What could they possibly gain? Demons were the twisted souls of damned humans. Angels were God's most perfect creations. There would be no reason for them to mingle with each other. But, of course, there _had_ to be a first time for everything, right?

 _ **~BtD~**_

Lucia Velasquez was born in late 1985, to an angel and a demon. Of course, both entities were possessing humans; but, in the end, did it really matter? Lucia's mother, Dina, was an angel. Dina was known in Heaven for her curiosity, for her willingness to learn, something her daughter inherited. Lucia's demonic father was named Baal, who she'd learn from Christian mythology was considered to be one of the seven princes of Hell. Of course, Lucia wasn't entirely sure of that, considering she grew up never learning her true parentage. Regardless of her true heritage, the union between Dina and Baal was considered unholy, and Dina's pregnancy with Lucia was considered treason of the highest order in Heaven's eyes. As if Nephilim or Cambions weren't bad enough, but a half-angel/half-demon spawn walked the Earth, more than likely destined to bring down everything that God had created. Unless, of course, Heaven figured out a way to use Lucia to their advantage.

Heaven wasn't the only place that would want a being like Lucia in their grasp. When new hit Hell that an angel/demon hybrid would be born, the highest ranking demons were sending out their soldiers to find the mother and bring her to Hell. Or, if that didn't work, wait out the pregnancy and then capture the infant. If Hell could manipulate an entity like that, it could be enough to bring even the lowest ranking demon power and authority. _Heaven_ had similar ideas. Should an angel manage to take the infant upon its birth and manipulate it to their standards, then all of Heaven would be at the hybrid's mercy. There would be order and stability.

Baal was working with countless demonic generals in order to get their hands on the demon. Eventually, other supernatural beings heard the news and came flocking in to get a good deal on the hybrid. Witches, werewolves, djinn, skinwalkers, vampires — any creature that went bump in the night wanted the power and control. They wanted to be obeyed and feared by their enemies. If the supernatural got their hands on Dina's baby, then they'd have enough power to wipe humanity off the map.

None of what _anyone_ had planned for her baby settled well with Dina. She certainly did consider ending her life, in hopes that if she and the baby died, then no one had anything to gain out of it. But there was something in the angel that was holding her back. This was her _baby_ ; she was growing it herself, _creating_ a new life. It wasn't every day an angel would be given that kind of power. Dina couldn't kill herself, she didn't have it in her. And she _definitely_ wouldn't let anyone touch her child. She eventually went into hiding, making sure she was untraceable. Dina played out the rest of her pregnancy alone, isolating herself from humans and supernaturals alike for months at a time. Thankfully, Dina's vessel, a young woman named Cornelia Velasquez, was willing to do whatever it took to keep her angel companion safe, as well as the baby.

It wasn't until Dina went into labor that she was finally discovered by Heaven. It was Castiel's flock that found her. Castiel, the young angel who was so different than the other angels around him. The angel who, despite having lived countless centuries, still had a lot to learn about Heaven and Earth. He saw something in Dina that made her hopeful. While the two angels didn't necessarily have any kind of platonic relationship in Heaven, Castiel still recognized that there was something in the female angel that he needed to assist with.

What he didn't expect was for Dina to put the responsibility of caring for a child onto him.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Not my best first chapter, and definitely something I'll try and do some tweaks here and there, but hopefully you guys enjoyed it to an extent. If there's anything you think needs improvement, PM me or leave a review and I'll change it the best I can.**

 **I own nothing in the SPN fandom. All I own are my characters and subplots.**

 **For those of you out there who're Christians and know the story of Baal, be sure to correct me on any mistakes I make on him in the future. I thought it'd at least be interesting to incorporate some kind of religious entity into this story, since it seems to base a lot of its characters off of religious figures. So yeah.**

 **Also, once the Winchesters get introduced, let me know if I'm getting any of them wrong, OK? The same goes for any other canon character. It'd be awkward if I found out later on I was writing the canon characters wrong and I had to change God knows how many chapters because of that. So help me out with that, OK? I'm not asking much in that department. Actually, I'm not really asking much aside from that and the whole Baal deal.**

 **Did any of that make sense.**

 **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Thanks a bunch.**

 **Willow**


End file.
